


into the vortex draft 2

by Celstese



Series: drafts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: three close friends decide to travel through time and space together .





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [into the vortex draft 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842070) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



“ So what will you do once we've graduated from the academy ? ”

“ Leave and find someplace to conduct my experiments in peace . ”

“ I'm gonna travel in space and time with a tardis . Would you want to come with me ? ”

“ Sure why wouldn't i were friends . ” is what ushas said .


	2. museum piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the tardis is obtained there is a discussion

“ I have a question for you . ”

“ What is it Koschei ? ”

“ Why did you get a tardis that needs six pilots when there's only three of us ? ”

“ It was unlocked when i found it in the museum . ”

“ So it's a museum piece . ”

“ Yes why ? ” 

“ Did you think of why it was in there ? ”

“ No why . ”

“ The rest were probably decommissioned or something like that which means we will have to be careful if she needs repairs . ”

“ That does make a lot of sense . ”


	3. death of an emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caligula dies and then koschei appoints a horse onto the senate

“ Do you realize what you've done ? ” 

“ I killed a roman emperor by accident before he was assassinated .”

“ And because of that one of us needs to pretend to be Caligula . ”

“ Since you killed him and look like him unlike me and Theta you should do it . ”

“ OK … ”

Later 

“ Why did we just declare war on Neptune ? ” asked a man .

“ Because the emperor said so . ” replied the man on his right .

Much later

“ He can't because of what ? ” asked koschei to his adviser .

“ Its because hes a horse and he doesn't speak our language . ” the adviser answered .

Later 

“ We should avoid Rome for a while . ”

“ I agree . ”


	4. turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koschei admires turtles migrating

“ They're so cute . ” replied Koschei who was observing the turtles migrating through the town they were in .

“ I don't think they're cute but they are quite adorable Koschei . Rabbits are cuter anyway . ” replied Ushas who was bored .

“ I know - what ? Take that back ! ”

“ Never ! ” 

Then at the same time they were knocked out with a frying pan and a wok .

“ They really need to stop arguing . Monkeys are cuter anyway . ” said Theta as he dragged his friends to the tardis .

**Author's Note:**

> as far as i can tell this is the last chapter i wrote in this draft .

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doctor who divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055584) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese)




End file.
